


The Cave

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Rescue Missions, Sprinkleprompts, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Treasure hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, search for their friend and colleague - Archaeology Professor, Castiel Novak - while being relentlessly pursued by dreaded pirates and mercenaries.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Harry Spangler & Ed Zeddmore
Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Sprinkledcupcake on the AO3 Writers group on FB:  
> Gener: Action/Adventure  
> Object: Broken Glass  
> Location: A cave

They ran over the rough jungle terrain, feet splashing through puddles as large raindrops drenched everything. They didn’t have much of a head start. The men that pursued them – pirates – weren’t as far behind them as Dean would’ve liked.

“C’mon, Sammy. Not much further. The cave system Cas talked about should be around here somewhere.”

Sam momentarily lost his footing. “Are you sure you remember Castiel’s directions properly? You’re not exactly great at paying attention to details.”

“Shut up. I listen fine,” Dean snarked. Sam looked unimpressed and turned away from Dean to look at their surroundings.

“I think it’s this way.” They continued their trek through the foliage.

“There! I see it.” They stumbled towards the partially covered opening of a small cave, just big enough for the two treasure hunters to enter.

Dean took a flashlight out of his jacket pocket, hitting it a few times as it flickered before producing a steady beam. He shone the light around the cave. It was an average looking cave. No distinct markings of any kind that either of them could see.

“Wait. Back there.” Dean turned the light back to where he’d just passed by. It glinted off something on the cave floor. Sam moved to pick it up. “It’s Castiel’s glasses,” he said, holding them up for Dean’s inspection. Sure enough, they were the round, gold-rimmed glasses of Castiel Novak, Professor of Archaeology. One of the glass lenses was cracked as though they’d been dropped, or _tossed._

Dean slowly moved the light around the area where the glasses had been. “There.” A difficult to see tunnel entrance was at the back of the cave. “They went that way.”

The brothers carefully made their way through the dimly lit tunnel, the cracks in the ceiling letting in some light and water. They were aided by the single flashlight, Sam having lost his in their rush to escape the pirates. A brighter light shone up ahead, and they approached with caution. Before they could reach the entrance to the cavern, a voice called out.

“We know you’re there, Winchesters! Come out, both of you. And keep your hands where we can see them!”

Dean stored his flashlight in his jacket once more and sighed. He and Sam turned the corner to see the mercenary leaders of the crew from the dreaded (meaning _annoying_ ) ship called Hell Hound.

“Spengler. Zeddmore,” Dean greeted coldly. They were both armed with a cutlass, Spengler holding his at Castiel’s throat.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Harry Spengler said menacingly. “You and your little buddy here are going to help us find the treasure. _Then,_ you’re going to let us leave _with_ said treasure, _or_ the Professor is going to have a little _accident.”_ He gestured wildly with his cutlass. A little _too_ wildly.

“Ow,” Cas flinched as the blade struck the side of his head.

“Oh my gosh, will you be careful, Harry?” Ed exclaimed, looking back at him. “You could really hurt someone!” he said as he struck Harry on the side with his own cutlass.

“Damit, Ed! Watch it!” Harry poked Ed in the side with his “sword”.

 _“Oww!_ And don’t say ‘dammit’!”

Castiel’s eyes rolled as the argument devolved into the two poking at each other. Sam and Dean both groaned.

“Dammit, you two! We were just getting to the best part!” Dean complained loudly.

“Boys, are you in there again?” a muffled voice sounded through the cave walls.

“Pirates!” Sam shouted. The five of them scrambled through one of the “cave” walls.

Five boys, ranging from age seven to twelve, pushed aside a corrugated plastic “wall” under the jungle gym, all coming to a stop in front of a smirking John Winchester. Harry and Ed dropped the sticks they were still holding.

“I think you’re supposed to run _away_ from pirates, not _towards_ them.” Castiel frowned back to where the garden sat on the opposite side of the jungle gym.

“Umm… parlay?” Dean asked with a sheepish grin.

John tossed his head back and laughed. “Alright, runts. March! Inside to report the fearsome Pirate Captain Mary. Hop to it.” The boys groaned, filing back inside, and out of the rain, where they were made to wash up and change before dinner.

-30-


End file.
